Johnny Miller
Personality He is usually blunt and uncaring unless he sees a person as being a good friend or more than that in the future. History Alexandra met Deimos while at a diner in California. They they began to date. After a few months Alexandra and Deimos slept together. Alexandra told Deimos she was pregnant a few weeks after and the next morning Deimos was gone but there was a box and a letter explaining everything in Alexandra's kitchen. The letter specifically said to not open the box until their boy was around 14, then give him the contents of it. And after 9 months Johnny was born. He didn't know about Deimos until he was 8. Johnny had trouble making friends at school not only due to him being mute and therefore at a conversation barrier but also because everyone seemed to always be afraid of him and no one enjoys that feeling, but after a few weeks he met a boy named Mike who accepted him and helped him make a few more friends. One day when he came home from school his mother told him about Deimos and had no trouble believing her because of his age. He didn't exactly understand who Deimos was but only that he was a powerful being. After a few years at the age of 13 his mother told him who Deimos was in more detail. It was then Johnny realized that's why children were always afraid around him. After a year things started to get stranger then usually with him being felt like he was always being watched. After walking home in the rain he came home to a surprise birthday party. The party was small, it's guests included Mike, Alexandra and a few other boys Johnny knew well. After the party was over everyone except Mike left. Mike was staying over and had already brought everything for the night. As he walked into Johnny's bedroom Alexandra gave Johnny one more gift. It was the box Deimos left her, she was equally excited as Johnny to see what was in it. Johnny opened it to see a beautiful dagger made of celestial bronze with elegant carvings. Alexandra did not think it was right to allow Johnny to keep this but in the note it specified he hold it close. That night while Johnny and Mike were asleep a Harpy broke through the window and began it's attack. Johnny and Mike were awakened by the crashing of the glass and Mike pulled out a sword. Mike told Johnny to get the dagger and they both killed the Harpy together. In the end Johnny was hurt minorly by being scratched across the chest leaving a scar. Mike told Johnny how he is a satyr and must take Johnny to a camp for his kind. Alexandra bought a few tickets for the next flight to New York which was in the morning. Mike, Alexandra, and Johnny went to the airport and flew to New York, she gave him a few supplies and let Mike take him to Camp. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Children of Deimos Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Johnny Category:Miller Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power